Do Our Best!!
Do Our Best !! (DO OUR BEST!!) là bài hát nhân vật của Hamano Kaiji và Kurama Norihito. Bài hát này được Konno Jun và Takagaki Ayahi - người chuyển âm của họ trình bày. Thông tin *'Trình bày :' Hamano Kaiji (CV: Konno Jun) và Kurama Norihito (CV: Takagaki Ayahi). *'Bản dịch Việt ngữ :' Sorano Kumo *'Chỉnh sửa và trình bày trên Wiki :' Inazuma Eleven Wiki Tiếng Việt Cảm nhận Lời nhạc 'Tiếng Nhật' 知ってるって、オマエが頑張ってること いつだって隣で見てきたからな いろんなヤツらがここに集まる 俺達も負けてられない 前よりもずっとずっとマジになってる自分がわかる 中途半端じゃ物足りなくて まだまだやれることがたくさんあるぜ 前向きな情熱で強くなろう これからも 強烈な個性って憧れるけど 意外と自分もやれてるほうじゃん? 何かとヤバいゲームの数々 乗り越えた一員なんだ 思うよりずっとずっと自信持っていい そうやってまた次のレベル目指し続けよう こんなもんじゃないこと保証できるさ 最高の笑顔は努力がきっと連れてくる いつよりもマジになってる自分がわかる 中途半端じゃもう足りなくて まだまだやれることがたくさんあるぜ 前向きな情熱で強くなろう これからも 'Bản Romaji' shitterutte, OMAE ga ganbatteru koto itsudatte tonari de mite kita kara na ironna YATSUra ga koko ni atsumaru oretachi mo maketerarenai mae yori mo zutto zutto MAJI ni natteru jibun ga wakaru chuutohanpa ja monotarinakute mada mada yareru koto ga takusan aru ze maemuki na jounetsu de tsuyoku narou kore kara mo kyouretsu na kosei tte akogareru kedo igai tojibun mo yareteru hou jan? nani ka to YABAI GEIMU no kazukazu norikoeta ichiin nanda omou yori zutto zutto jishin motte ii souyatte mata tsugi no REBERU mezashi tsuzukeyou konna mon ja nai koto hoshou dekiru sa saikou no egao wa doryoku ga kitto tsuretekuru itsu yori mo zutto zutto MAJI ni natteru jibun ga wakaru chuutohanpa ja monotarinakute mada mada yareru koto ga takusan aru ze maemuki na jounetsu de tsuyoku narou kore kara mo 'Bản dịch Anh ngữ' I know that you’re working hard I know because I’ve always been next to you, watching All sorts of people gather here We can’t afford to lose to them I know I’m a whole lot better than I was before I don’t want to do things half-heartedly There’s still so much I can do Let’s get stronger with our optimistic passion from here on out I look up to powerful personalities, but I’m actually pretty good myself, aren’t I? I’m one of the members who overcome these many dangerous games Have way more confidence than you think you should That way you can keep aiming for the next level I can prove that I can do better Putting on your best smile will bring me the willpower I know I’m a whole lot better than I was before I don’t want to do things half-heartedly There’s still so much I can do Let’s get stronger with our optimistic passion from here on out 'Bản dịch Việt ngữ' Cậu có biết rằng cậu đã luyện tập rất chăm chỉ không Kể từ lúc tớ luôn để mắt dõi theo từng bước chân cậu. Tất cả mọi người ai cũng đều đang có mặt tại nơi đây Chúng ta không thể để tụt lại phía sau họ Tớ biết tớ đã khá hơn trước kia rất nhiều Tớ không muốn làm những việc không thật lòng Có rất nhiều điều mà tớ có thể làm Từ giờ trở đi, hãy trở nên mạnh hơn với niềm đam mê và lạc quan Tớ đã đi tìm tính cách mạnh mẽ, nhưng Bản thân tớ bây giờ là tốt lắm rồi, đúng không? Tớ là một trong những thành viên đã vượt qua những thử thách hiểm nguy này Liệu có cách nào để tự tin hơn Cách mà cậu hướng tới mục tiêu Tớ sẽ chứng minh tớ có thể làm được tốt hơn Nụ cười của cậu sẽ mang đến cho tớ ý chí Tớ biết tớ đã khá hơn trước kia rất nhiều Tớ không muốn là những việc không thật lòng Có rất nhiều điều mà tớ có làm Từ giờ trở đi, hãy trở nên mạnh hơn với niềm đam mê và lạc quan Video thumb|left|335 px Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát Thể_loại:Bài hát Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Bài hát nhân vật